


Fresh Intelligence

by Merfilly



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITT and the Transformers meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragovianKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/gifts).



"What do you mean, you can't transform?" Ironhide asked in disbelief.

"It figures. The first sentient mech on the planet we meet, and he's locked in alt-mode," Sideswipe griped.

KITT listened to them, then made an audible sigh, just for their benefit, as if they were both rather inept children deficient in processing ability.

"I am not a 'mech' as I understand you to mean it. The humans refer to me as being an artificial intelligence in a mechanical form."

"But...but...you think, you have free will..." Sideswipe spluttered.

"I have parameters that I must remain within," KITT corrected.

"And if you believe he does, fellows, I have beachfront property in Arizona for you," Michael said as he came up. "Stop trying to snow them under, KITT old buddy and let's go meet this NEST commander."

"As you wish, Michael, though I am incapable of producing frozen precipitation," KITT rejoined, opening a door for him to get in.

After they were gone, Sideswipe looked at Ironhide. "Isn't Arizona landlocked?"


End file.
